


Desire

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary-centric, Gen, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, Pre-Relationship, Wheelchair User Alec Lightwood, not neccesarily mentioned but Maia is non-binary, the clave's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: The Clave's bigotry makes Clary scared but she can't help but long for certain people





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental Jace-bashing, oops. Hope everyone enjoys this though. Feel free to leave comments, kudos and all those fun things!!!
> 
> This story takes place before Together, again this series isn't in chronological order but is just little snippets of this universe! Also, as always, not beta read :)
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter @warlockraz
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> ABLEISM: The Clave treat Alec badly because of his wheelchair
> 
> HOMOMISIA: The Clave are also homomisic towards Alec, but this is pretty much canon. Clary feels like she can't come out because of it.  
> (I use the term homomisia and transmisia because using phobic is ableist towards people with genuine phobias)
> 
> TRANSMISIA: A trans woman doesn't get an important position, it is implied this is because she's is trans
> 
> FAVORITISM: Jace gets a positition he is not qualified for, someone who is does not get this position.
> 
> GOSSIPING: People gossip about Clary's sexuality
> 
> SWEARING: This entire drabble contains quite a bit of swearing

Clary had quickly realized what a massive bag of bullshit the Clave, and their ideas, was. They looked at contempt at anyone and anything that was different from the norm some ancient dude had decided they all needed to follow. It was ridiculous. It also made her scared to ever come out to her new friends and family.

She had seen Alec come out and had seen how they treated him even more appallingly than they already did because of his wheelchair. She saw an incompetent wanker like Jace Herondale get favored over a trans woman who had more experience and was a much better Shadowhunter. It was all bullshit and she would have left that world behind if it didn’t mean leaving her loved ones behind and possibly getting killed.

She tried to hide her sexuality though she couldn’t help but look and want. She heard the whispers as she walked by people, she had heard all the rumors. People definitely suspected she wasn’t straight. They wondered why she had broken up with Jace, weren’t they meant to be together? Why would someone leave the Clave’s golden boy? Except their golden boy wasn’t very golden. Her leaving Jace had more to do with the fact that he was a gigantic asshole and very little with her sexuality.

Things had gotten a bit better, in the New York Institute at least, now Izzy had started to date Maia. Clary longed and wondered whether she wanted what they shared or if she just wanted both of them. They were very beautiful, who could blame her for her desire?


End file.
